


The Heart of a Haggis

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cryptozoologist Keith, Cryptozoology, Cursed Sheith, Don’t repost to another site, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Haggis Shiro, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Naked Shiro, Names, Scotland, Scottish Folklore & Mythology, Suggestive Themes, The Author Regrets Nothing, Transformation, True Love's Kiss, Wild Haggis, haggis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Cryptozoologist Keith searches for the elusive Wild Haggis of Scottish Lore.He finds one.*Written for the Monsters/Cryptids prompt for Cursed Shiro Week.*
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	The Heart of a Haggis

Keith couldn’t believe it.

They had said it was a hoax, a fabricated fable from the Scottish Highlands, a source of comedy concocted by the conspiracy corners of the internet. As a cryptozoologist, he entertained the likelihood of encountering it with a balanced dose of skepticism in case efforts proved fruitless.

But Keith found it. A Wild Haggis, in its natural habitat.

He didn’t even know why he had such a desire to check it out. Somewhere between the claims that the food source itself came from these legendary creatures, to one too many nights without sufficient sleep, Keith’s curiosity was piqued.

His last outing to find the Dobhar-chú (or Water Hound) had been an epic failure, and he was hungry for something to show for his efforts.

And there the creature was, a furry plump beast with a small face similar to a mole. Along the Haggis’ snout was a faint scar ( _ ‘probably from a scuffle with other Haggi,’ _ Keith speculated.) Strangely enough, the shaggy tuft of white hair contrasted with adamant claims of a long blonde mess.

The most peculiar thing, very noticeable by the way the creature moved through the grass on the woodland floors, was its legs. As expected, they varied in length, supporting the theories that it permitted Wild Haggis to quickly scamper around mountains and hills with relative ease.

_ ‘Huh, the right legs are shorter…’  _ Slowly, Keith knelt down, readying his camera.  _ ‘Is that for clockwise movement, or…’ _

He hesitated, watching as the timorous beast carefully made its way forward, towards the fascinated human. Keith was speechless, overcome with wonder at such a small creature.

To think this little thing’s fate was to be on a plate.

Wrinkling his nose, recalling what Haggis was made of, Keith realised this Wild Haggis was not as skittish as it first appeared. In fact, the creature was rather friendly, coming to paw the side of Keith’s leg.

Small beady eyes gazed up at him, pleading silently for…  _ something _ . 

Keith had no idea what, but struggled to resist those adorable eyes. Carefully, he cupped the creature in his hands, bringing it closer for inspection.

_ ‘It is kinda cute… in a wet puppy kinda way…’ _

Since it was just the two of them, Keith permitted himself a smile. “So… you’re real, after all? Came a long way to find you, little guy.”

The Haggis blinked.

“I’m Keith,” the cryptozoologist introduced, a little flustered by the reality of talking to an animal in the middle of nowhere. “If you understand me at all…”

Suddenly, Keith trailed off, his words cut off by something soft brushing against his lips. It took him a second to process that the Wild Haggis went from sitting patiently in his hands to propelling itself upwards on its hind legs.

The small snout pressed against Keith’s faintly parted lips, catching him completely unaware. As his mind finally caught on, it was too late, a single thought repeating in his mind on loop.

_ ‘My first kiss… My first kiss… _

_ Stolen by a Haggis...’ _

Stunned, Keith could only watch as the Wild Haggis plopped back into his hands, thoroughly pleased with itself. He could then only observe with disbelief as the creature of Scottish lore, so tiny and unassuming,  _ changed _ .

It didn’t just grow in his hands until he could no longer support it, but the shape changed too. No longer was the Wild Haggis short and stout, but much more muscular. Those disproportionate legs, accustomed to climbing, stretched into more even sizes, with the exception of its upper right leg.

A face began to form before his eyes, a strong jaw replacing the round one, his features moulding into a sharp and defined facial structure. Even that slice across the snout carried over, forming a scarred ridge over the bridge of his nose.

As a matter of fact, Keith mentally noted, taking in the specimen with  _ great _ interest, his entire body was littered with scars.  _ ‘Who knew the world of Wild Haggis was so dangerous?’ _ Then again, they were rumoured to be hunted for food.

_ ‘Poor guy…’ _

Keith gulped, recognising that he was no longer looking at a beast, but a man. A very naked man lying upon him in the middle of a beautiful, wet forest. The man seemed equally perplexed, his dark eyes drinking in the sight of the young man beneath him.

_ ‘Talk about the tables turning,’  _ Keith gulped, his cheeks flooding with warmth. He had no idea why this had happened, and it was certainly not a part of any information he had from his online informants.  _ ‘He’s… a guy now? A really big, buff…’ _

He cleared his throat, beaming red. “Uh… hi.”

Much to his surprise, the Haggis Man greeted him back in a shy voice, his snow fringe sweeping in front of his eyes. “...Hi?”

“So, you’re the Haggis?”

“...Yeah?”

“But now you’re a… human?”

The man formerly known as Haggis peered down at himself, examining his arm and recognising that he more closely resembled Keith in general shape. “...I think so?”

Flushed, Keith  _ tried _ to ignore the shifting and squirming and the real possibility that all this transpired from a  _ kiss _ . Or as close to a kiss as a man and a Haggis could manage.

Why  _ did _ the Haggis kiss him?

And was he always a Wild Haggis, or perhaps he was…  _ cursed _ somehow? And the curse had been broken by a kiss...

_ ‘No. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.’  _ Keith closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down. _ ‘I don’t think I’m in immediate danger, or I’d be done for by now. And he seems…’ _

With a gasp, he shot his eyes open.

The man was…  _ nuzzling _ him, rubbing his head against Keith’s cheek like an affectionate pet, before snapping back too. His blush glowed in the sunlight streaming through the trees, and a bashful smile touched his lips.

“Sorry… It’s been too long since I’ve met someone who wasn’t out to get me. And you seem… nice.  _ Really _ nice.”

Finally, Keith sat up, as well as he could considering the bigger man seemed  _ very _ comfortable where he was,  _ thank you very much _ . The cryptozoologist did not want to call the very much now human Wild Haggis, or research subject #24601 forever.

“Do you… have a name?”

The man thought for a moment, then shook his head. Keith noted that he became sad.

Keith decided to do something about it. The first thing that struck the researcher, even before the transformation, was the Wild Haggis’ shock of white hair dangling from the very shortened black hair covering the rest of his head. The very few stories he uncovered said nothing about such a strange style, only that they were supposed to have shaggy, long hair.

_ ‘White hair… Snowy? Albus?’  _ Then, after nearly exhausting every name he could think of, he remembered one. A name from his recent adventures in Japan, when investigating myths of Kappa, Namazu and Tengu.

“How about… Shiro?”

The other man remained quiet for a moment, as if mulling over the name. However, it did not take long for his smile to widen and his animated eyes to sparkle with joy.

“Shiro… Shiro… I like it.”

Keith’s last mental note before the newly named Shiro threw his arms around him and hugged tight was to find ways to make his new  acquaintance friend smile like he did that day.

**Author's Note:**

> You poor fools. You poor unfortunate souls. You were close to getting something about Sheith Nessie, or Sheith with Kelpies. After all, y’all got Sheith Selkie fae me once.
> 
> Nope. Yer getting Wild Haggis Sheith.
> 
> Wrote this for Cursed Shiro Week for the Monsters/Cryptids prompt. Figured if I cursed Sheith fandom enough with my Voltron Meets Teletubbies fanfic, I might as well add more to my name.
> 
> I have no regrets about this one. I was sleep deprived (much like Keith in the story) and decided to go big or go home. Keith has a hot (Haggis) Monster boyfriend now, I don’t make the rules.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️


End file.
